fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beddy Bye/References
*This is the first and only appearance of The Sandman. He does not appear in the series again, even when other magical beings are gathered together. *Apparently Cosmo and Wanda act and look cranky when they don't get any sleep for too long. *In this episode, it reveals that fairies don't float when they sleep, which is true for every episode that has fairies sleeping. *Everyone is tired because they didn't sleep, except a robot, Timmy, The Sandman, and a lady with her daughter. *Later airings added extra scenes of people falling asleep. *This is the first episode where George Goodchild is the main art director. *This episode is similar to the book, "Up All Night". * Transformers - The street cleaner that turns into a robot is a reference to the toy line, the washing truck robot parodies "Optimus Prime". * Iron Man - When Timmy hasn't slept for 7 days, he becomes ugly and Wanda gave Timmy a Mark I helmet. * Dexter's Laboratory - Timmy and Dexter both wanted to stay up late only to be rejected by their parents because of their age. *In this episode, the Sandman does not float except after both Cosmo and Wanda are asleep through the end of that scene. *When Timmy meets the Sandman it is morning, but when he makes the wish for everyone to be able to sleep again, it is night. *Everyone should have been able to sleep since Timmy's wish was "I wish everybody didn't have to sleep!", yet the episode made it look as if Timmy wished that everybody couldn't sleep. :Sandman: up the phone What do you mean "you can't see your order?" Wait a second. his lunch to the table and answers another phone No more mattresses? You mean you don't need sleep anymore? shrinks Wait a second! Hey, hey! to the floor I-I can't reach my knish! ---- :Chet: This world without sleep is not great! I'm Chet Ubetcha, saying after 30 sleepless days, people are confused. :Football Player: Duh, did you say hike? tackled by the players :Chet: Careless. sleepy officer carelessly lets cars crash into each other And cranky. :Clown: to make a balloon animal at a girl's birthday party It's a snake! Live with it! birthday girl cries and picks a fight with her mother :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha saying WHY CAN'T WE SLEEP?! :Timmy: This is worse than I thought! :[Cosmo and Wanda poof up and both Timmy and Wanda scream at Cosmo's appearance] :Cosmo: What? :Timmy: It's definitely worse than I thought! [Wanda poofs up an iron head helmet on Cosmo. This causes Cosmo to crash down on the table] Dude, what's with the attitude? :Cosmo: [getting up, speaking softly] Some people get a little cranky when they don't get their sleep. :Wanda: You want a piece of me, Lead Head? :Cosmo: Oh yeah, bring it on, Scary Godmother! :Timmy: Stop it, you two! Come on! :Cosmo: Maybe, you should ask the pretty fairy to help you! :Timmy: Wanda, please! I wish everbody could sleep again! :Wanda: Oh blah blah blah, your needs! :Timmy: They're too cranky to unwish the wish! I've got to get the sand man to help! :Sandman: It's Sandman and I can't help you. You got that? :Timmy: Why not? :Sandman: What part of 'no sleep equals no power' did you not understand? getting smaller ---- :Timmy: This is the Mattress Mobile? :Sandman: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm terribly sorry. And your truck is where? ---- :Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! :Cosmo and Wanda: What?! :Timmy: Check out my comfy new bed. :Cosmo: Where? away the iron helmet to revel his hideous appearance. The mirror breaks, the wall of China cracks and two deer perk up It looks overstuffed. Like Wanda's butt! :Wanda: And it looks soft like Cosmo's head! :Timmy: Don't you want to try it? :Cosmo and Wanda: No!!! :Sandman: Relax, relax! button on remote This little sprinter comes complete with magic fingers. Take a look. :Cosmo and Wanda: grabbed by the magic fingers Hey! are plopped onto the bed :Sandman: Adjustable box spring. button and the mattress folds in half And powernap mode. another button and the mattress rubs away Cosmo and Wanda's cranky attitude and hideous appearances :Wanda: Wow! I'm not cranky anymore! :Cosmo: And I'm not butt ugly anymore! Right? Hello? A little positive reinforcement might help. :Sandman: shrinks Although, I continue to shrink. :Timmy: I wish everybody could sleep again! ---- :Sandman: Ah, snoring. Music to my ears. back to his original size I'm back and sandier than ever! :Timmy: So, we're cool, right? :Sandman: Well, thanks to your wish, everyone destroyed their mattresses. Which means they gotta buy more. :Timmy: So, we are cool. Awesome! :Sandman: Yes, but just to make sure that you realize how much people need sleep, let's see how you do without it for another week? Hoo, ha, ha! magic onto Timmy to make him sleepless for a week :Timmy: Ha! Seven days! How bad could that be? [7 days later it shows Timmy's face as somewhat hideous due to lack of sleep for a week] Is it bad? [Cosmo poofs a steel box surrounded by chains on Timmy's head] :Cosmo: That's better! [Timmy falls to the ground. He then starts grabbing for air] :Timmy: Air! Air! I need air! :Wanda: 'Oh blah blah blah, your needs! and Wanda laugh :'Robot: Two robots walk into a social establishment and destroy all humans...[robot starts tapping the microphone to check if it's working] Is this voice amplification device functional? ---- :Cosmo: with a paper bag on his head Here I come! Mr. Fairy Universe! ---- :Mr. Turner: Yay! :Mrs. Turner: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!\ * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes